


i don't want to wake up without you and pretend you were never there

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Framework Melinda May - Freeform, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Phil. The name sent Melinda's heart racing for reasons she didn't understand. It hit her like a tidal wave and she gasped a little, reeling.





	i don't want to wake up without you and pretend you were never there

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. That is all.

The sun peeping through the windows made her squint. It was too bright and everything was disoriented. She blinked, forcing her eyes to open as squealed laughter reached her ears, clear as a bell. The sound made her heart leap, an emotion she didn't recognize crept up in her throat. She couldn't control it and a laugh bubbled out of her, causing more innocent giggles to fill the room. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed.

"There she is!" 

The voice was warm and so familiar but she was sure she had never heard it before, not even as a voice begging for their life or one screaming in pain. This one was obviously male and matured and struck a chord in her heart. She had to see who it was.

Melinda opened her eyes fully as a tiny hand patted her cheek. 

There was a baby in her lap, sitting between her crossed legs as if she had just crawled over to her. Melinda looked at the baby. She could be no more than a year old from her size and even then she was small. She had dark brown hair that curled just behind her ears and brown eyes that then lit up, so wide and innocent. Melinda felt a surge of familiarity. She knew those eyes from somewhere.

At the new attention, the baby squealed, the same sound from earlier. 

Melinda felt her mouth lifting without her permission into a wide smile which the baby copied, showing off four little teeth and two faint dimples.

"You found me!" Melinda heard herself exclaiming and nearly recoiled in shock at how animated she sounded. The baby girl only grinned.

"Is that Mommy?" The male voice from before was now next to her. Melinda looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat.

He was at least forty with already thinning brown hair and the beginnings of laugh lines around his eyes, especially as he grinned at the baby in her lap. He was attractive, for sure, but Melinda felt like she knew him though he looked different.

"Is that Mommy, Daisy?" He crooned again, the question directed to the baby in Melinda's lap.

Daisy. The name had her heart skipping a beat and nudged something in the back of her brain but it went away as fast as it came. Daisy, the baby, squealed again, grinning up at Melinda. She wobbled, falling forward into Melinda's arms which caught her out of instinct. A tiny hand clutched onto Melinda's top and her breath caught in her throat once more.

Daisy giggled, "Mama!"

Melinda inhaled sharply, feeling dozens of emotions course through her. Mama. All she had wanted was to be a mother but joining Hydra after Shield collapsed brought it impossible to have the time to settle down, let alone have kids. Every thought she had about being a mother was destroyed after Cambridge. Hearing the name brought tears to her eyes. It felt right, this baby, Daisy, calling her Mama. Deep down, Melinda knew she was this baby's mother though it felt like something was being left out of the frame.

Once again, her limbs acted on their own accord as she lifted Daisy up, so they could be face to face as she gently rubbed their noses together. Daisy’s bubbly giggles filled the room, in turn, filling Melinda with an emotion she hadn’t felt in years; love.

That same emotion was reflected in the man’s eyes as he gazed down at her from his crouched position. A name niggled in her brain and felt like it was on the tip of her tongue, but nothing. That didn’t change the way she felt when their eyes met. It was almost indescribable. What felt like dozens of distorted images flashed before Melinda’s eyes, but she didn’t see them, she was only focused on, “Phil.”

Phil. The name sent Melinda's heart racing for reasons she didn't understand. It hit her like a tidal wave and she gasped a little, reeling.

The carefree energy on Phil’s face shifted as he watched her. His eyebrows raised, and he reached out a hand to lay on her knee. Even through her leggings, his touched was searing. His voice was soft and gentle as he asked, “Mel?”

Mel. The nickname falling from his lips whispered a faint echo in her brain. Phil looked at her oddly, worry now seeping into his features.

"And who's that, Daisy?" Melinda's mouth was moving before she knew it, the words falling from her lips with ease. "Is that Daddy?"

Daisy looked to Phil as if he hung the stars. Almost instantaneously, the worry from Phil’s face faded, replaced by dramatic surprise. Daisy grinned around the two fingers in her mouth, "Daddy."

Daisy shrieked with peals of laughter as Phil leaned down, wrapping them both in his arms and blew a raspberry onto Daisy's neck. Daisy screeched, giggling as she shoved her face into Melinda's chest, both tiny hands gripping Melinda's shirt.

Melinda turned her grin into Phil's neck, bringing a hand up to press to the middle of his chest.

Everything seemed to halt in that moment, suspended in time. It knocked the breath from Melinda’s lungs. She had a sudden flash of her own fingers on a gnarled scar, framed between two sides of a dress shirt. As soon as the image came, it was gone.

Melinda blinked and looked at her hand, resting on a plain white shirt. When she did, she was nearly floored at how significant that simple act felt. She knew she had done this before, she just didn't know how or when. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt and some part of her expected to feel something other than the wiry hair underneath the fabric but there wasn't anything else.

Melinda pressed her lips to one of Daisy's chubby, soft cheeks and closed her eyes tightly, pure contentment washing away any confusion as Phil leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple.

This was it. This was where she belonged. The empty feeling inside of her finally dissipated. These two were the missing pieces she had been searching for. She didn't quite know where or who these people were, only that she loved them and didn't want to ever leave them. 

...

Melinda woke up with a sharp intake of breath and an unintelligible name passed from her lips as she sat up in bed, hands grasping above her chest but all she felt was air.

The dark, dull inside of her bedroom greeted her, illuminated only by the glowing lights of the clock on the bedside table, and silent aside from her own harsh breathing.

Melinda closed her eyes tightly, trying to grasp onto any remains of her dream but nothing was there. Any last bits of sunlight, baby giggles, laugh lines, blue eyes, and contentment had slipped through her fingers, leaving her as cold and empty as she was before she had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little drabble I have had in my drafts since the Framework. I might add to this?? Let me know if you think I should. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment your thoughts on this :)


End file.
